


Кто-то снаружи

by Spicebox



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По "Дневникам Натана Адлера" и альбому "Outside"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кто-то снаружи

**Author's Note:**

> По "Дневникам Натана Адлера" и альбому "Outside"

1.Segue – Leon Blanc  
  
Сегодня она тебе пишет:  
«Мой дорогой, я смотрю в окно и вижу, как с неба падают осколки мира. Мир умирает, и все умирают, и все продолжают заниматься своими дурацкими делами, как будто ничего не происходит. Чёрт, я сломала ноготь.»  
Завтра она тебе пишет:  
«С тобой никогда такого не случалось? Ты играешь в онлайн-игру или общаешься со своими несуществующими знакомцами и коллегами, а потом ты идёшь спать, но продолжаешь оставаться онлайн? Скажешь, бывало не раз. Но, мой дорогой, бывало ли такое, что ты просыпался и находил видимые подтверждения своей деятельности? Логи переписки? Новые знакомые? Новая информация на твоём компьютере? Кстати, чуть не забыла. У нас идёт дождь, а у вас?»  
Послезавтра она тебе пишет:  
«OutS – это тонкая верёвочная лестница, по которой мы сбегаем из ада».  
  
Предположим, тебе чуть больше двадцати, ты фрилансер, твоя деятельность связана с компьютерной графикой. Тоже искусство, если задуматься.  
Современное искусство для всех.  
Утилитарное.  
Предположим, в какой-то момент ты начинаешь ощущать некую чужеродность, разницу между собой и теми, кто тебя окружает.   
Сначала ты покупаешь необходимые тренажеры в онлайн-магазине и перестаёшь ходить в спортзал.  
Потом ты синхронизируешь свои походы в город с появлениями в твоей квартире домработницы.  
Потом твоей подруге надоедает назначать свидания, на которые ты не приходишь.  
Тебя тошнит от людей.  
Когда твой парикмахер лёгким касанием бритвы филирует твою стрижку, у тебя начинает ломить виски.  
Когда таксист оборачивается к тебе и спрашивает: «Куда едем, мистер?», тебя начинает мутить, тебе хочется выскочить из машины.   
Когда продавец в магазине…  
Ты закрываешь глаза. Онлайн, говоришь ты себе, только онлайн-магазины.  
Ты сдаёшь работу заказчику.  
Две секунды на «Доброе утро», десять секунд на «Как обычно, на мой банковский счёт».  
Ещё пять секунд в разрыве, когда диск переходит из рук в руки.  
Ты говоришь: «Да, плохо себя чувствую. Да, спасибо. Да, лучше с курьером.»  
Симптоматически это похоже на отравление цивилизацией.  
  
Предположим, в этот момент в твоей жизни появляется собеседник, называющий себя женским именем Рамона А. Стоун.  
Ты думаешь – за этим ником может быть всё, что угодно, начиная от гниющего заживо ВИЧ-инфицированного старого педераста, заканчивая программой, генерирующей связные тексты.   
Но вот в чём загвоздка.  
Рамона А. Стоун назначает тебе встречу в Музее Изящных Искусств, г. Бостон, штат Массачусетс, США.  
Завтра, в полдень.  
Тебе даже ехать никуда не надо.  
  
2\. The death of the odourless man  
  
Органза оранжевая.  
Органза оранжевая, ржавая, чёрная, оранжевая.  
Органза чёрная.  
  
Звуков нет.  
Боли нет.  
Краски такие чёткие, недвусмысленно-яркие, как будто мир нарисован акрилом.  
  
Что это?  
Это моя правая рука.  
Скосить глаза вправо, аккуратный, хирургический срез, крови нет.  
Мою правую руку кладут на стол.  
  
Четыре иглы.  
Два пигмента.  
Консервант.  
OutS.  
  
Я говорю –  
\- Куда столько? Он у меня скоро из ушей польётся.  
Звуков по-прежнему нет, я слышу только свой голос и голос Рамоны.  
\- Это запись Вашей инсталляции, дорогой мой.  
Отвечает Рамона А. Стоун.  
  
Она стоит среди колышущихся полупрозрачных завес…  
  
Органза чёрная.  
Органза оранжевая, ржавая, чёрная, оранжевая.  
Органза чёрная.  
  
…похожая на чёрно-белую фотографию нео-готической святой.  
  
Когда мою левую руку отделяют от тела, я говорю –  
\- Падди, ты опять переоделся в одежду Миранды? Тебе идёт.  
Падди шевелит губами, я не могу его слышать.  
  
Я сам покупал эту верёвку.  
Нейлоновая, тонкая, но прочная. Почти бесцветная.  
Сейчас её прикрепляют к моим рукам, правой и левой.  
Как бы ты ни был талантлив, как бы ты ни был востребован, в какой-то момент ты неизбежно выдыхаешься.  
Потом – начинаешь гнить заживо.  
Ты начинаешь много стоить, ты начинаешь много общаться, ты нанимаешь имиджмейкера, пресс-секретаря, психоаналитика и целый штат нищих молодых людей с голодными глазами.  
Ты – известность, известная своей известностью.  
«Скандальный», «Эпатажный», «Брутальный» - это про тебя.  
Только это ничего не меняет.  
  
Наше величайшее произведение искусства – это мы сами.  
  
Моя последняя инсталляция называется «Божья кукла».  
  
Это должно было выглядеть так: конечности, торс, голова, отделённые друг от друга и скреплённые заново. Нити, прикреплённые к рукам, ногам, позвоночнику и голове, тянущиеся туда, вверх, к небу. Но – ни капли красного. То есть – никакой крови. Возможно, это будет заморозка. Возможно, это будет прижигание. Возможно, это будет что-то ещё. Меня это не интересует. Это было моё условие – ни капли красного. Оранжевый, чёрный, ржавый.  
  
Сверху падает багряный луч света, мне становится больно, и я вздрагиваю.  
Я говорю –  
\- Уберите красный. Вы всё испортите, черти.  
Рамона говорит –  
\- Здесь нет красного.  
Я говорю –   
\- Уберите красный, ублюдки.  
Рамона говорит –  
\- Леон, дорогой, нужно повысить концентрацию OutS.  
Леон идёт ко мне – молодой, стройный, осветлённые волосы, гладкая кожа, чёрный костюм.  
Он склоняется надо мной и тут же отступает назад.  
  
И я вижу – столб оранжевого света.  
Чёрная крестовина под потолком, с неё свисают верёвки.  
Божья кукла.  
  
Я смотрю на лицо Рамоны, на её белые губы, чёрные глаза и белые волосы.  
Смотрю безотрывно.  
Я говорю –  
\- Я ошибался.  
Рамона согласно кивает.  
Она знает – это должна быть трагедия.  
Я говорю –  
\- Падди, я ошибался.  
Я погружаюсь в отчаянье, бездонную, восхитительную, чёрную пучину смертной тоски.  
Я говорю –   
\- Рамона, неужели это единственный выход? Унеси меня отсюда, Падди, скажи остальным, я ошибался.   
Я говорю –  
\- Я погружаюсь в бездонную, восхитительную, чёрную пучину смертной тоски.   
Я говорю –   
\- Органза оранжевая. Органза оранжевая, ржавая, чёрная, оранжевая. Органза чёрная.  
  
Семь игл на торс.  
Два пигмента.  
Четыре консерванта.  
OutS.  
  
Рамона тихо говорит Леону.  
Так тихо, что их не слышит никто, кроме меня.  
\- Красиво?  
\- Не знаю.   
\- Я думаю, красиво. Он тоже так думает, - она машет рукой в мою сторону и это последнее, что я вижу.  
  
3\. Segue – Natan Adler  
  
Рамона – это новый вид рака, стопроцентно смертельный.  
Новый вид рака для избранных.  
Тысячи людей повторяют слова Рамоны и просыпаются ночью, разбуженные внезапным инсайтом.  
Наше желание жить – это не более чем желание нашего тела, привычно умирающего с самого рождения.  
Наше величайшее произведение – это мы сами.  
  
Меня зовут Натан Адлер, детектив Адлер, профессор Адлер – как Вам будет угодно.   
Я работаю в одном из подразделений Art-Crime Inc. Это - недавно возникшая корпорация, основанная на пожертвования Лондонского Протектората Искусств, полагающего, что расследование художественных преступлений тоже можно назвать видом искусства, и поэтому мы заслуживаем поддержки со стороны такого значительного учреждения.  
Раньше я думал, искусство - это двор фермы. И моя работа - копаться в навозной куче, отыскивая зернышки перца.  
Но сейчас…   
  
Вы слышали про сумасшедшего Ротко?   
Однажды ночью, вусмерть пьяный, он пришёл в свою студию, разделся, аккуратно сложил одежду на стуле и разлегся на полу, изображая из себя распятие. Потом он старательно пилил свои вены лезвием для бритвы. Видимо, спьяну получалось плохо, запястья у него были все изрезанные. Но заметьте, лезвие он держал бумажной салфеткой, чтобы не порезаться. Очень продуманно. Сейчас в его студии находится наш офис.  
  
Или тот парень из Манхэттэна, который рисовал «Офелию, умирающую в объятьях двадцатого века». Бассейн, проточная вода, парализованная уколом девушка. Ещё одна. Ещё одна. Это был цикл. Парень угодил на электрический стул, картины ушли с аукциона за бешеные деньги.  
  
А, был ещё один придурок, про него то уж Вы не могли не слышать, который облил себя бензином и поджёг, забравшись на факел Статуи Свободы. Альпснаряжение, пистолет у виска, и вот ты ползёшь по гигантской руке Свободы. Ещё несколько часов, пропитанных бензиновой вонью, несколько щелчков зажигалкой - и ты уже вошёл в историю. Всё это называлось «Пламенный Дух Свободы», ни больше, ни меньше.  
Он так орал, этот пламенный дух, что его пристрелил полицейский снайпер.  
По мне, так это нужно было сделать на пару часов раньше.  
  
Что это? Это искусство? Это преступление против искусства? Это преступление?  
Иногда я думаю, что нас слишком много.   
  
4\. Segue – Baby Grace  
  
\- Тест… тест… Это… ммм… меня зовут Грейс. И и я э… я на этой… была на этой… фото… этой размытой фотографии… те цветные лоскуты… что-то типа стёганого одеяла в лоскутном стиле… они меня положили… Рамона дала мне какие-то странные таблетки… ну, я думаю сейчас немного… слишком быстро… как бы слайдами. И… мм… мне завязали глаза. Если я хочу пить, или почесаться, я должна об этом сказать. Я слышу какую-то поп… популярную мелодию… И ничего не чувствую… Понимаете, я как будто видела себя в телевизоре… у себя дома… и это всё, что я помню. А сейчас они просто хотят, чтобы я успокоилась… и мне от этого ещё страшнее.  
  
5\. Baby Grace is the victim  
  
Бэби Грейс, 14 лет, нашли у парадного входа в Оксфордский Городской Краеведческий Музей утром 1 января 2000 года.   
Колонны у входа в музей были опутаны верёвками, как будто здесь всё это время жил огромный паук.  
В его паутине висели: конечности, аккуратно разрезанные по суставам. Кишечник, бережно упакованный в небольшую сетку. Мозги в целлофановом пакете. Лёгкие. Печень. Почки.  
В центре паутины, на мраморном постаменте, стоял её торс, закреплённый на металлическом стержне длинной в локоть.  
Его кожа была неестественного шафранового оттенка.  
Безволосая фарфоровая голова, прикреплённая к позвоночнику, с невинным недоумением взирала на происходящее.  
Самое удивительное, но отнюдь не самое ужасающее в этой композиции было то, что она в некотором роде копировала концепцию японского сада камней – не было ни одной точки, с которой просматривались все элементы, составляющие её.  
В воздухе висел омерзительный запах рвотных масс, слоями смешивающийся с запахом утренней январской свежести.  
  
Да, и ещё. Рядом, на постаменте, лежала аудиокассета с записанным на ней голосом Бэби Грейс.  
Одна минута и тридцать девять секунд записи.  
  
В базе данных Art-Crime Inc. было три имени, связанные с именем Бэби Грейс.  
Алджерия Тачшриек, Леон Бланк, Рамона А. Стоун.  
  
Рамона А. Стоун:   
Пол - женский. Цвет кожи - белый. Возраст - за сорок. Род занятий - распространитель наркотиков и тирано-футурист. Судимостей нет. Контакты: Леон Бланк, Бэби Грейс, Алджерия Тачшриек.   
  
Леон Бланк:   
Пол - мужской. Происхождение - смешанное. Возраст - 22 года. Аутсайдер. Три судимости за небольшую кражу, растрату и плагиат. Контакты: Бэби Грейс, Алджерия Тачшриек, Рамона А. Стоун.  
  
Алджерия Тачшриек:  
Пол - мужской. Цвет кожи - белый. Возраст - 78 лет. Владелец небольшого магазина в Рейл Ярде, город Оксфорд, штат Нью-Джерси. Занимается наркотиками в искусстве и моделированием ДНК. Обожает спиритические сеансы. Безобиден, одинок. Неудачливый жулик. Контакты: Леон Бланк, Рамона А. Стоун, Бэби Грейс.  
  
И больше не было ни одной зацепки.  
Уже потом, ночью, всплыла мысль-воспоминание.  
Лето 77 года, Крейцбург, Берлин.   
История с Суицидальным Храмом Белой Расы.  
Всегда модный коктейль из оргий и смерти.  
Более трёх десятков самоубийств, бесконечно повторяющаяся мантра - "В будущем всё было предоставлено самому себе". Белая жрица с невидящими, тёмными глазами и траурной вуалью чёрных волос, молчаливая свидетельница побегов к святому духу, или же Харон женского пола.  
И эта была наша Рамона А. Стоун.  
  
Вся проблема была в том, что тогда, в 77 году, формально, она ни одним своим действием не нарушила закон.  
Сейчас…  
Сейчас, точнее, уже завтра, стоит наведаться в магазин мистера Тачшриека.  
  
  
6\. Segue – Algeria Touchriek  
Меня зовут мистер Тачшриек, а это мой магазин. Как видите, одна рухлядь, вряд ли найдётся что-то дороже пустой яичной скорлупы. Чтобы хватало на хлеб, я сдаю комнату над магазином. Кому? Его зовут мистер Домбург. Мистер Уоллоф Домбург, рыба, выброшенная на берег отравленного моря вашей цивилизации мировой сети. Он ещё молод, но он сломленный человек, я тоже сломленный, старый человек. Приятно иметь подходящую компанию, не правда ли? Всегда есть возможность вести интересные беседы с понимающим собеседником. Да, мы частенько разговариваем у него, на втором этаже, наблюдая, как современные крестоносцы, вооруженные ноутбуками и мобильными телефонами, сражаются с электронными демонами… Рамона? Вы сказали – Рамона А. Стоун? Я её знаю. Удивительная женщина. Очень энергичная. Только… только знаете, мистер детектив, та Рамона, которую Вы ищете… Она не существует. Это миф. Да, это миф, восхитительная и уродливая сказка вашего времени, такая же точно, как и то, что Вы назвали OutS.   
  
7\. Segue – Leon Blanc  
  
Меня зовут мистер Домбург. Вы уверены? Как прикажете. Меня зовут Леон Бланк. Я… можно сказать, я в отпуске по состоянию здоровья. Вы говорите – Рамона А. Стоун? Да, существовала. Нет, не участвовала. Загримированная женщина среднего возраста, называющий себя Рамона А.Стоун? Вы серьёзно, господин детектив? OutS? Не знаю, я в этом не разбираюсь. Возможно, речь идёт об OutSoul, модификации ЛСД. Если Вам действительно интересно, расспросите мистера Тачшриека. Он… хмм, он увлекается прикладной химией. Впрочем, ничего такого, что могло бы заинтересовать того, кто хочет прожить долго и умереть от старости. Искусство… на мой взгляд, всё это чушь собачья. Кто-то совершает самоубийство, и хочет, чтобы его телом после смерти распорядились определённым образом, свои пожелания он заверяет у нотариуса. Возможно, этот кто-то сам пишет сценарий и делает особый упор на то, что инсценировка должна в точности соответствовать его указаниям. Люди искусства все немного crazy. Да, это всё. Постойте! Постойте… Она сказала… она сказала – не хочу, чтобы шёл дождь, Леон. Не хочу больше видеть твоё лицо… Она была так холодна. Казалось, что её здесь нечему удержать. Она сказала… OutS – это тонкая верёвочная лестница, по которой мы сбегаем из ада. Я не знаю, что она имела в виду. Да, она была немного странная.   
  
8\. The Motel  
  
Предположим, одна скандально известная журналистка, не важно, как именно её зовут, пишет в одном скандально известном преимущественно своей скандальностью журнале статью.  
Статья называется «Хуперы против искусства».  
Предположим, один околокультурный деятель, близкий друг того самого владельца галереи, той самой, которая едина в двух лицах – в реальности и в виртуале, даёт интервью.  
Интервью посвящается перформансу «Торжество Жизни» авторства его хорошей приятельницы Рамоны А. Стоун. Забавно, если кто-то принял мудрую аллегорию за убийство. Особенно забавно, если учесть тот факт, что модель жива и здорова, говорит деятель.  
Предположим, один критик и обозреватель со свойственной только ему интеллектуальной желчностью прокатывается по одной организации, находящейся под патронажем одного крупного музея, которая занимается расследованием художественных преступлений, но не в состоянии отличить скульптуру от трупа. Возможно, наша благотворительность иногда неразборчиво благотворительна? – ехидничает критик.  
  
Да, и в довершение предположим, что одного детектива-неудачника вызывает его начальство и после долгого, неприятного для обеих сторон разговора, детектив отправляется в месячный отпуск.  
  
Перед отъездом, вчера вечером, мне позвонила Бэби Грейс.  
Голос у неё был – один в один как на той кассете.  
«А сейчас они просто хотят, чтобы я успокоилась… и мне от этого ещё страшнее…»  
Она говорит:  
\- Мистер Адлер? Профессор Адлер? Ой, я Вам так благодарна… - и смеётся.  
Она говорит:  
\- Понимаете, Рамона – близкий друг нашей семьи…  
Она говорит:  
\- Мистер Адлер… Ну, не будьте букой, я действительно благодарна. Просто мне хотелось убежать из дома…  
  
Я кладу трубку.  
Я сижу в дерьмовом баре дерьмового мотеля в маленьком городке в штате… Не важно, каком штате.  
Бэби Грейс звонит в этот бар, просит позвать «того джентльмена в шляпе, надвинутой на лицо за столиком в правом углу».  
Она говорит:  
\- Не кладите тру…  
Я кладу трубку.  
Я почти вижу свой затылок в прицеле снайперской винтовки.  
Я слишком пьян, чтобы пытаться спастись.  
За мой столик подсаживается молодая женщина, рыжая, десяток веснушек на каждой щеке.  
Я слишком пьян, чтобы удивляться.  
Она вглядывается в моё лицо, и потом нерешительно улыбается.  
\- Вы меня не узнаёте? Профессор Адлер, профессор Натан Адлер? Ой, простите… Я… Вы читали нам в университете курс…   
  
И совершенно неожиданно для себя я начинаю рассказывать ей всю эту историю с начала.  
Кажется, это называется «эффект попутчика».  
Она слушает меня, внимательно и чуть удивлённо, у неё тот тип уютного, чуть отстраненного молчания, который обычно свойственен женщинам в возрасте.  
Потом она тушит сигарету в пепельнице и задумчиво говорит:  
\- А знаете, профессор… Я бы на её месте сделала пластическую операцию. Приобрела бы лицензию на ношение оружия. Выждала бы пару-тройку дней, а потом подкараулила бы Вас пьяного в стельку на выходе из какого-нибудь дерьмового бара, и – бах! – она поднимает указательный палец, сдувает с него воображаемый дымок.   
  
Она улыбается.  
\- Вот так вот, профессор.  
Я улыбаюсь ей в ответ.  
Мой пистолет остался в номере мотеля.  
  
\- Вот как? А что ещё Вы бы сделали на её месте?  
\- Не стала бы Вас убивать. Мне могла бы нравиться Ваша упёртость. Ваше желание перегрызть горло убегающей дичи. Ваше невозмутимое лицо. То, как Вы держите удар.  
Она продолжает улыбаться, когда я больно хватаю её за руку.  
\- На нас оглядываются, - заговорщически, одними губами шепчет она. – Мой дорогой профессор, кажется, к нам идёт вышибала. Ну, хватит, хватит…  
\- Мисс Стоун, как у Вас это получилось провернуть? Это… с позволения сказать, «торжество жизни»?  
\- Сегодня я чувствую себя такой опьяняюще юной, профессор…   
У неё очень светлые глаза и игольные зрачки.  
\- Мисс Стоун, Вы сами их убиваете? – светским тоном спрашиваю я.  
\- Вы не поверите, дорогой профессор… дорогой Натан… как правило, они обходятся без меня. Я – это кто-то снаружи, - она смеётся. – Знаете, у меня в номере перегорела лампочка. Поможете мне её поменять?  
\- Обратитесь к портье.  
\- Вы такой нерешительный… нужно с этим что-то делать. Проблема современных людей в том, что они боятся идти до конца.  
  
Прокуренный бар, тусклое освещение, вкус виски во рту и прошлогодний сборник хитов, которые стали чем-то типа музыкального сопровождения к пьяным дракам – внезапно всё это превращается в декорации к спектаклю, который разыгрывается здесь и сейчас независимо от моего желания или нежелания в нём участвовать.  
  
Я прощаюсь, откланиваюсь и поднимаюсь в свой номер.   
Ах да, мой номер…  
В моём номере на полу лежит голая девица, непристойно широко раскинув ноги, а в голове у неё три пулевых отверстия и рядом валяется мой пистолет.  
Медленно, очень медленно я закрываю дверь и делаю шаг назад.  
В коридоре мотеля темно и безлюдно.   
  
 _Внезапно мне кажется, что кто-то снаружи смотрит на меня, насмешливо, тяжело и заинтересованно._


End file.
